villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vernon Schillinger
Vernon Schillinger is one of the main protagonists as well as antagonists in the TV series Oz. He was portrayed by J.K Simmons who also played Terence Fletcher from Whiplash and voiced Kai from Kung Fu Panda 3. Biography Schillinger is the leader of the Aryan Brotherhood in Oz penitentiary. He deeply hates and occasionally kills Jews, black men, and homosexuals (which is ironic since he also rapes male inmates). Vernon Schillinger is also the main antagonist of Tobias Beecher's storyline. After being his sex slave for the whole first season, Beecher ends up fighting back, humiliating his rapist. The rest of the series have them trying to hurt each other the most possible. After his son Andrew ends up in Oz, Vern seems to want to be a good father to him, but because Andrew is a drug addict, it is hard for Vern to be nice and caring for him. After Beecher participated in a conspiracy to have Andrew turn against Vern and die of an overdose, Vern seeks revenge against Beecher and pays his other son, Hank to kidnap Beecher’s two children and eventually has his son killed. Once Vern realizes that Beecher had sent Hank to unite with his father, he decides to let go of Beecher’s daughter. Beecher, however, becomes even more vengeful and pays italian inmate Chucky Pancamo to kill Hank as well. Schillinger eventually has an inmate murdering Beecher’s father. Schillinger does have, like all inmates, some moments of kindness. He loves his sons (to whom he transmitted his beliefs) and tries to support his stepdaughter, who gave birth to his grandchild. However, Schillinger is also one of the most cruel and dangerous criminals featured in Oz, and despite sometimes wishing to, never stops to make a hell out of Beecher and other inmates' lives. Once he thinks that Keller has betrayed Beecher, he conspires with Keller to kill Beecher during a play of Macbeth, only to find out that he has been double-crossed by keller when Vern is stabbed with a knife by Beecher that was suppose to be Vern’s weapon to kill Beecher. Personality As the 'Head of the Aryan Brotherhood', Schillinger is virulently racist, anti-Semitic and homophobic. He is also very sadistic and abusive, especially towards Tobias Beecher, whom Schillinger becomes very vengeful towards when Beecher attacks him. The rest of the seasons are basically them trying to hurt each other and their relatives. Gallery Vern_Schillinger.jpg|Schillinger the "Proud American". Jk-simmons.jpg|Vern Prisoner 975110 Vernon-Schillinger-introduction.jpg|Vern's introduction. Category:Oz (TV series) Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Xenophobes Category:Totalitarians Category:Sadists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Archenemy Category:Supremacists Category:Parents Category:Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Gangsters Category:Vengeful Category:Related to Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Inmates Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Malefactors Category:Brutes Category:Protective Category:Propagandists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Control Freaks Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Psychopath Category:Mutilators Category:Muses Category:Big Bads Category:Provoker Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Male Category:Strategic Category:Disciplinarians Category:Master Orator Category:Betrayed Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Category:Rivals Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Assassins Category:Mastermind